


Dancing In The Moonlight

by TheSinsOfAnAngel



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Champion Dande | Leon, Dancing, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Leon is a bit too focused on his image, M/M, Not Beta Read, Pokemon, Raihan is insecure, Slow Dancing, bc that was the inspiration, how do i even tag fics, ngl this is kind of a mess, no beta we die like men, ok the angst is very slight but i still wanted to tag it, please listen to Dancing in the Moonlight while reading, raileon, thats it, theyre at a banquet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27205300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSinsOfAnAngel/pseuds/TheSinsOfAnAngel
Summary: Raihan knew that he was being ridiculous by being so stubborn about this, but sometimes he wished that Leon would just drop the whole “picture perfect person” act. He knew better than anyone else that being perfect was an unachievable goal; not like Leon had ever had to experience that. Leon was always first rate while Raihan was resigned to being the inevitable second best.-----OR: the one where Leon drags Raihan to a stuffy awards banquet, Raihan feels inferior, and Leon is a bit too focused on what others think of him.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	Dancing In The Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna, I suggest listening to 'Dancing in the Moonlight' while you read this bc it's the song I was thinking of while writing this (hence the title). Also this is my first fic for the PKM fandom so hi!

Raihan was already down four flutes of champagne when the dancing started, so it was safe to say that his sorrows were well on their way to being drowned. Sitting alone while droves of people danced around him was not the way he expected to spend his Saturday evening. He never would have gone to a stuffy function like this if it wasn’t for Leon being the one to get a stupid award. Some ‘Commendable Display of Leadership’ shit, or whatever it was. It didn’t matter, it wasn’t like Raihan would ever get one of them anyways. 

That was his thought process as he flagged down another server and grabbed two new glasses of champagne. If anyone questioned him he could always say that the other was for Leon. 

That’s who he’s here to support, right? Leon. He goes to boring awards ceremonies, mingles across awkward dinner tables, and pretends to enjoy shitty dance music for Leon. Why did they even need to have dancing at a function like this? Raihan hardly believes that the old woman giving the award away was the type to get down to club music. Although, the thought did make him chuckle into his glass so maybe it wasn’t such a tragedy after all. 

“You laugh to yourself often, or only when you’re drunk?”

“Piss off, I’m not even five in.” 

Leon laughed and grabbed the other flute, “sorry for going missing like that but the head of the committee wanted to get some pictures for their media pages.”

“S’all good, I’ve been in good company,” Raihan brushed off Leon's apologies easily. He shouldn’t be apologizing for the consequences of his success. 

“Oh yeah? I don’t suppose you mean human company, right?” If there was one thing that could make Raihan forget his worries it was his best friend's smile, and well, wasn’t that just a whole other thing to deal with. 

Leon quickly forgot his teasing barrage as the notes of a well known melody filtered through the room. He smiled softly, “my mom loves this song…” his voice trailed off when he became lost in thought. 

Raihan had the stupid thought that he should ask him to dance but quickly shoved it aside. Yeah, maybe there was a bit more passion in their friendship than others, and maybe they looked at each other a little too long after an especially intense battle, and maybe they had caught themselves standing too close while talking alone, a moment away from--

But it didn’t mean anything. They were rivals, and best friends, and very close, but that was all. 

“I feel like I should dance at some point but...I dunno. It feels weird to just stand here while everyone celebrates my achievement but, well, who even puts on a party at events like these?” 

Raihan was snapped out of his thoughts by Leon's confession, “Oh I was thinking the same thing. I didn’t expect to see so many old people busting a move. Maybe we should let Kabu know where all the eligible singles are at.” 

Leons nose wrinkled when he laughed and Raihan felt at peace knowing that his humour would never change, even with his high status.

“I did not need the mental image of Kabu dancing and picking up women, thank you very much.” 

“I know you’re being sarcastic but you’re welcome,” Raihan grinned and nudged his friend playfully, “if you don’t want to be here anymore we could always sneak out. I doubt anyone would notice your absence, they’re too busy breaking a hip.” 

Leon snorted, “I believe you but I don’t think leaving early would be a good look for me. Appearances are everything, you know.” 

Raihan knows too well the supposed value of appearances, why Leon says ‘no’ to the most random of things because ‘it wont look good for his image’. Some days he thinks that Chairman Rose had done more damage on Leons mindset than he initially thought, if even after his arrest the former champion was still so worried about what the press would say about him.

“Yeah, yeah, I know. Can we at least go outside for a minute? It’s fuckin’ hot in here.” 

Eyes scanned the room for an exit before settling on a door that led to a staircase up to the balcony, and Leon grabbed his wrist to lead Raihan away. 

They stepped outside and the cold air was a blessing on Raihan's warm face. He pulled his tie down to loosen it and unbuttoned the top set of his shirt, much to Leons dismay. 

“What? Nobody cares what I look like.”

“You’re my plus one, of course they do.” 

“Lee, I promise you that nobody even looks my way when you’re in the room. You’re the superstar, I’m just another boring face in the crowd.” 

Leon frowned, “that’s not true, people know about you.” 

“In Galar, yeah, but on a global scale I’m not anything to sneeze at.” 

“Well who cares what the rest of the world thinks?” Leon snapped.

“You clearly do judging by your obsessive need to curate the perfect image.” 

They glared at each other for a moment before Raihan looked away at the city skyline, “whatever, it doesn’t matter. I’ll button up before we go inside.” 

He leaned against the railing with his head in one hand, silently burning a hole into a tall building with his stare. Raihan knew that he was being ridiculous by being so stubborn about this, but sometimes he wished that Leon would just drop the whole “picture perfect person” act. He knew better than anyone else that being perfect was an unachievable goal; not like Leon had ever had to experience that. Leon was always first rate while Raihan was resigned to being the inevitable second best. 

Leon quietly appeared beside him, leaning on the railing as well. Their arms touched as hushed words filled the air. 

“If the rest of the Earth doesn’t know how great you are then that’s on them. You mean the world to me.” 

A lump had formed in his throat at the words and he swallowed hard to get it down, “that's…”

Their heads turned at the same time and Raiharn couldn’t tear his eyes away from his lips. How was he not supposed to kiss him after that? But just as he leaned in…

“Dance with me?” 

“Huh?” 

Leon laughed softly and pulled Raihan away from the railing, “I really should get at least one song in before I go, right?”

“Right…”

His left hand was placed on Raihan's shoulder as the right held onto his own left. Raihan quickly dropped his remaining hand onto Leon's back before they started to sway to the music. He was unsure what boundaries they were breaking and what other lines he was allowed to cross, so he let himself be moved to the muffled sounds of a slow song. 

With the final chords dying down, Raihan felt his courage grow. He pushed their foreheads together and leaned in slightly, waiting for a sign from Leon to tell him to stop. When nothing came their lips met and the hand placed on his shoulder squeezed down. Raihan slinked his arm further around Leon's waist to pull him closer as their clasped hands sat firmly between their chests. 

When they broke apart for air Leon leaned his head on Raihan's again and sighed. 

“Not gonna lie, I’ve been dying to do that for years.” 

Raihan laughed, “yeah...yeah, me too.” 

A second sigh came out, this time not as content, “I should go back in there, shouldn’t I?” 

“Don’t you think it’ll look a little suspicious if we come back out together after being gone for so long?” Raihan teased. 

“I don’t mind being seen with you, do you?” 

“No, no I don’t either.” 

With hands firmly grasped they walked through the doors back into the hall, together.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on instagram and tumblr @cremeriie for mediocre art


End file.
